1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stopper and, more particularly, to a pop-up stopper for a bathroom, sink and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pop-up stopper comprises a cup-shaped barrel having an inside provided with a receiving space and a periphery provided with a plurality of through holes each connected to the receiving space. The stopper can be mounted in a sink. The sink has a bottom provided with a mounting chamber which has a top provided with a stepped portion and a bottom connected to a drain pipe. The barrel of the stopper is mounted in the mounting chamber of the sink and has a top provided with a protruding flange resting on the stepped portion of the sink. Thus, the water in the sink in turn flows through the receiving space and the through holes of the barrel into the drain pipe and is drained from the drain pipe. In addition, larger items, such as food dregs and the like, are stopped by the barrel and stored in the receiving space of the barrel.